Sentir
by Milenary
Summary: Mire a mi persona especial, la cual significo tanto para mi, estar con la persona que ella tanto ama. Ya es hora de que renuncie a este amor que ahora solo me esta lastimando.


Primera cosa que publico espero que la disfruten

N.A: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor ,solo de la presente historia

Sentir

Veo nuevamente a esa persona, aquella que me hace sentir dichosa, solamente por su presencia, pero sé muy bien, que esa persona ya tiene a alguien que es muy querido para ella.

Los sentimientos y emociones que siento, para mí, son muy queridos pero no puedo dárselos a esa persona que hizo que nacieran para empezar. Para mí nada es más hermoso que ver su sonrisa, cuando ríe o simplemente cuando me habla de todo y a la vez de nada, son momentos que mi corazón guarda para siempre.

¿Cuándo terminara este amor? ¿Qué hare cuando termine?... ¿Enamorarme de otra persona? O ¿ver qué persona se gana este corazón mío?... Son las típicas dudas que tengo, este amor lo llevo profesando durante mucho tiempo, pero, si ella pudo encontrar a su persona más importante…¿Yo también seré capaz de encontrarme a esa persona que mi felicidad sea la suya?

´´Soy feliz si la persona que más amo en el mundo es feliz, aunque no sea conmigo´´ le dije a esa persona, cuando ella me pregunto porque no compraba el material para hacer un muñeco de felpa, la felicidad de ella era la mía, pero en este momento ella ya está experimentando una felicidad que no puedo entender, esa felicidad de saber que eres correspondida por la persona a la cual amas con todo tu corazón, algo que si no dejo este amor, jamás podre experimentar por mi cuenta.

Grabo el hermoso reencuentro de mi persona especial, con la persona a la cual ella ama, este momento es maravilloso para ellos dos, que saben que son correspondidos, pero para mí, esto sería un adiós, tengo que renunciar a un amor que jamás será correspondido, un amor que a pesar de que es un sentimiento tan increíble y poderoso, solo me está lastimando…Mientras ella este feliz yo también lo seré, pero ahora, creo que es mi momento de buscar mi propia felicidad, tal vez me cueste mucho encontrar a una persona que me ame solamente a mí pero debo de mantener mi esperanza en alto para encontrar a esa persona especial.

Mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, necesitan estar solos, por lo cual me alejo, camino al principio pero cuando ya estoy un poco más alejada del par de castaños, corro hasta el Parque del Rey Pingüino. Al llegar solo puedo sentarme en uno de los columpios, quiero parar mis lágrimas pero sé que no puedo, renunciar a un sentimiento tan hermoso es difícil, eso ya lo estoy experimentando.

Cuando creo que nadie podría consolarme, llega ese chico, el que creo tanto caos para que mi amiga cambiara las cartas para pasarlas a su poder, ese chico que, al igual que yo, es un misterio andante, un chico que es sabio y a la vez juguetón para burlarse, junto a Yamazaki, de la ingenuidad de nuestros amigos castaños. Sin decir palabras me paro para abrazarlo, porque sé muy bien que él ha venido a consolarme.

Corresponde mi abrazo, dejándome llorar en su pecho, acaricia mi cabello para darme fuerzas, él sabe del dolor que ahora experimento en mi interior, porque al igual que yo, el renuncio a un amor para que esa persona a la cual amaba fuera feliz con otro.

Finalmente me separo, mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero le doy una sonrisa agradecida, me corresponde el gesto.

_Gracias por consolarme_ le digo, mientras siento que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima, un peso que lleve durante años pero que ahora por fin podía decirle ´´Adiós´´ .

_De nada_ me dice con una de sus características sonrisas, pero en sus ojos pude ver algo de ¿anhelo?

Me alejo de él, es un amigo al que aprecio bastante, pero ahora debo de volver a casa y pensar en eso que vi en su mirada azul, reflexionar en el adiós del amor que por tantos años profese y mirar con nuevos ojos el futuro.

Yo ya no soy una niña, soy una joven chica que ahora, debo buscar mi felicidad, eso sí, nunca olvidare lo que sentí por esa persona, porque gracias a esa persona sé, cómo se siente el amor, y cuando yo encuentre a mi ser especial, sabré reconocerlo por lo que sentí con lo que fue mi primer amor.

Fin

N.A: Espero haber descrito bien los sentimientos y dudas de Tomoyo en renunciar a un amor que ella profeso durante tanto tiempo. Tomoyo es mi personaje favorito de Sakura Card Captor y siempre me pregunte como se sentiría en decirle adiós al amor que profesaba a su mejor amiga.

Que me dicen ¿me dejan un Review?


End file.
